


The Nectar of the Bitter Rose

by AstralProjection



Category: Carpe Noctem, Vampire the Masquerade - Fandom, White Wolf
Genre: Diablerie, Diablerie AU, Gen, Nectar of the Bitter Rose, Thaumaturgy, The Echo Chamber, Trememe, Tremere - Freeform, Vienna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralProjection/pseuds/AstralProjection
Summary: The Elders have outlawed a new Path of Thaumaturgy, and ordered the destruction of everyone who's seen it. But a small group of Tremere decide that they aren't going to go quietly...and they have nothing left to lose...





	The Nectar of the Bitter Rose

“Kindred of Metatropolis, we have an announcement to make.” Nobody paid much attention as Tycho strode into Elysium, and the conversations continued unabated.

“I said...we have an announcement to make!” This time he had their attention. Igniting his hands tended to have that effect. Once the neonates had finished running around in panic, he stepped up onto the table at the front of the room. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but there is an important matter which requires your attention.”

As he spoke, the door opened again, and the body of a middle-aged man in an expensive suit floated into the room. He drifted up in front of Tycho and slumped across the table, a wooden stake protruding from his chest.

“There has been another death.” Szymon floated into the room, kicking off the doorframe to hover several feet above the body.

“And unless we take immediate action, there are going to be many more.” Jethro closed the door behind him, wheeling over in front of the table. “The Tremere of this city have decided that this is important enough to break our code of secrecy. So please, pay close attention. Tycho, if you would?” Tycho opened a canteen and waved it at the entrance; water flowed out to seal the door and windows with a shimmering film.

“As you know, a Tremere named Mary Schmit recently arrived in this city. She had developed a new path of Thaumaturgy which none of us had previously encountered, and we were quite excited to study it. But as it happens, there was a reason we had never come across it. The Tremere leaders have declared knowledge of this path illegal, and relayed orders to destroy anyone who knows of it.”

He leans forward, resting his chin on his hands. “Regent Nancarrow struck before we realized what was happening. Mary Schmit is now ash, and her knowledge of Winter’s Calling died with her. But anyone in this city is considered a risk now—anyone could have seen her perform her illegal sorcery.

“Nancarrow,” he prods the torpid body with his thumb, “is no longer a threat. But as soon as he fails to report back, the Tremere will send reinforcements. We’re past the point of no return now. If you remain in Metatropolis, you will be hunted down and destroyed. Under ordinary circumstances, I would advise you to resign yourselves to the worst. Yet now,” he grins, showing his fangs, “now, we’ve decided to go down fighting.

“The choice is yours. You can remain here and likely be destroyed by the Tremere. Or you can join us, and bring the fight to Vienna. If you would join us...then come, and indulge in the Nectar of the Bitter Rose!”


End file.
